


What's New With Team Cap (And T'Challa)

by Assbuts_in_221B, tigeressdion



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Gay May Fic, Gen, Jealous!Bucky, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, T'Challa fighting Bucky, What else is new lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assbuts_in_221B/pseuds/Assbuts_in_221B, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigeressdion/pseuds/tigeressdion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky doesn't take kindly to Steve being asked out by T'Challa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's New With Team Cap (And T'Challa)

**Author's Note:**

> honestly the russos should take note because this is a much better plot for T'Challa and civil war a whole... Much less heartbreak and much gayer

"I WAS JUST BEING CASUAL!" T'Challa yells as he roundhouse kicks Bucky.  
"FUCK YOU, HE'S MINE!"  
Steve stood to the side looking apologetic. "Buck, just let it go." He pleaded. "He said he's sorry."  
Bucky narrowed his eyes before throwing T'Challa through a wall. "Okay, fine."  
"I never actually said I'm sorry!" T'Challa called through the hole in the wall. "I started to, but then he punched me in the throat."  
"See?" Bucky said, before waltzing over to the man that had just been thrown. "He just said he's not even sorry."  
"Buck..." Bucky turned to face Steve with a fistful of T'Challa's shirt and a clenched fist ready to connect with his face. "T'Challa, say sorry goddamit."  
An apology was barely squealed out before Bucky brought his face close to T'Challa's. "Thank you." Bucky released he fist, slumping T'Challa to the floor and walked away.  
Sam walked in, glanced around the scene, nodded once, and walked over to T'Challa.  
"You okay, man?"  
T'Challa nodded and stood up, brushing off stray pieces of brickwork.  
"Oh, Steve." Sam looked at his friend. "Clint wanted to talk to you."  
Steve furrowed his eyebrows. "Really?"  
Sam paused. "No. But I'm worried to leave him and Wanda unsupervised."  
Steve raised an eyebrow understandably and started walking back out of the room, Bucky chasing after him after finding his backpack and clipping it together. After he caught up he linked his arm through Steve's.  
Both super soldiers stopped in their tracks at the sight they saw. Wanda was raising miscellaneous objects round the room while Clint shot arrows at them, a blackboard with a tally was also placed in the back of the room.  
Clint glanced over his shoulder whilst firing an arrow. "You guys done back there? Sounded pretty intense." He waggled his eyebrows and Wanda snorted.  
"They were just beating each other up." Sam clarified.  
"I wasn't getting beaten up." T'Challa muttered at his side.  
"Oh my God!" Clint exclaimed. "How original. Seriously. Do you guys ever do anything else? Watch movies? Do you do that? Ever?"  
"Well actually, Clint." Steve said, a smile crossing his face. "Buck and I have actually been watching a lot of movies. There's so many good ones we missed. We've got 'Scott Pilgrim' to watch tonight." Bucky also smiled at the memories of cuddles and films on the sofa.  
"Man," Clint smirked. "You're gonna get a surprise during that film."  
"No spoilers." Steve warned.  
"Aaanyway," Clint gestured with his bow to the still floating objects. "You guys want to join in?"  
T'Challa started forward, but Sam put an arm out.  
"Wait, Clint. Are you trying to distract us?"  
Clint's eyes widened. "Uh. What? No. No no. Don't be- no." He glanced out the window. "Of course not."  
Steve raised an eyebrow and followed Clint's gaze out the window.  
Bucky stood, his hand on the window and his breath fogging up the glass. Steve and Sam followed to stand next to Bucky. "Guys no, let's not look out that window." Clint pleaded but to no avail.  
As all six of them lined up to look outside the window. No one really sure how to phrase what they were going to say in response to the sight.  
What they saw was Nat, clinging to Tony's back, both hovering outside the window.  
"Guys, no!" Clint tried. "Look at me!" He said desperately, as Wanda caused him to float with dramatic hand movements.  
"Honestly, it's too early for this." Sam stated before walking out the room.  
Steve looked puzzled. "But it's five o'clock, Sam. Sam?"  
Clint, still floating in the air, wasn't sure what to make of the situation. "So... You guys aren't a little confused by what's happening outside?"  
"Honestly, I'm guessing it's something to do with you, Clint. So the less I know, the better." Steve deadpanned, grabbing Bucky's hand with one and rubbing his temple with his other hand, he followed suit with Sam and walked out the room.


End file.
